


With All Due Respect

by TheThirdStageOfDeath



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Brea is a bit emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Kylan legit goes off, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Skeksis-free AU, Sneaking Around, They’re still cute together though, royalmelody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdStageOfDeath/pseuds/TheThirdStageOfDeath
Summary: After trine of secretly seeing each other, Brea and Kylan are forced to make a difficult decision.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	With All Due Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted after adding a TON to this story.

Swift, cold wind blew. Rocks tumbled and bushes rustled. Shallow snow crunched with each step Kylan took. He was walking near -but still far enough from- Ha’rar. He’d hiked this trail enough to commit the directions to memory. Each time he travelled here, it seemed that the journey would take less a while with each repeat.

It was a cloudy, gloomy day. The grey skies were a dimming onto enthusiastic spirits. The air was humid and cold, though tolerable.

Kylan’s lungs felt frozen, though it was expected, traveling all the way from Sami Thicket during the colder times of trine, especially to an area with a cold climate.

A beam of light shone through a gap in the clouds, leading to exactly where Kylan was headed. It wasn’t too far from him, so it didn’t take much time for Kylan to get past the trees and enter an opening to a boulder field. The boulders lustered with the suns, along with Brea, who was sitting on a large boulder. Her head was turned to the sky, lost in thought, unaware of Kylan’s presence.

“Brea.” Kylan spoke. Brea quickly looked to him, a familiar smile spreading across her face once noticing it was him. “Kylan.” She acknowledged him. He walked over to the boulder she sat on and joined her. The boulder was warm from basking in the sunslight. Once sat down, Brea hugged Kylan.

“You’re cold.” She noted, nuzzling into him in almost desperation. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks. “You’re warm.” Kylan responded.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked.

“Not much, but better since last visit, though I decided to walk here this time.” She replied.

“That’s good.” They parted their embrace, Kylan caressed her cheek. Her previous thoughts came back to her once seeing Kylan’s contempt, happy, calm face. They made her heart sink.

“Are you alright?” He asked upon noticing her melancholic expression. Brea looked down, trying to hide her face.

“No.” She whispered, suppressing her choked, torn voice. “What’s wrong?” Kylan moved his hand from her cheek to her own hand that rested on the rock.

“I just- I just-.. I don’t what I’m going to do.. w-what we’re going to do.. Kylan-“ She looked up to him again, exposing her now tear soaked cheeks. She collapsed into him, crying.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He’d been thinking about the same thing. For over two trine now, Brea and Kylan had been sneaking away from their clans to meet up in secret. No one else knew about it, and it wasn’t really a problem, until recently. Neither of them had wanted to address the problem at hand, as it would be too painful. They didn’t want to even think about the possibility of leaving each other.

“Brea..” He gently stroked her back as she sobbed into his chest. “I know.. I’ve been thinking about it too.” He felt his own eyes tear up, but he held them back. “I’ve been thinking.. I may have an idea.” He started. Brea rose from his chest and looked up at him. “I think I have to tell Mera.”

“What?” Brea was confused, his idea completely contradicted their intent.

“I know it sounds odd, and it is risky, but I won’t do it unless you agree. But, listen. If I tell Mera, I can request to leave and move into Har’ar, near the Citadel, which is what you mentioned you wanted before. Only if you want to, you could move out the Citadel and we could live together.” Brea smiled, warming up to the idea.

“And after, we both can tell your mother everything. It’ll be better if it comes from both of us. She’ll understand if she has the whole story. This can work, though it’s risky, but what other choice do we have? We can be together, both of us. All of us.” She sighed and nodded in agreement.

“You’re right.” She paused, her voice now mostly cleared and her tears starting to dry. “When?” She asked.

“I was thinking right when I came back to Sami Thicket. We can meet up again in three days.”

“But what if you don’t show? What if Mera won’t let you come back?” They had to consider both possibilities.

“I will be there, no matter if I’m not allowed to or not. I’ll run away if I have to. We can elope, but that’s only if Mera doesn’t accept us and what I have to say.” Brea nodded. “You should go. Now. Better to do it now and get it over with, right?”

Kylan sighed. “You’re right, but let’s just stay here a little longer. We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Brea nodded. “Of course.” The two sat in the silence of the environment, just enjoying the presence of each other, which is all they really needed to feel comfortable and safe. They faced the trees that bordered the small boulder field, though their surroundings wasn’t what was in their minds. Though, nothing really took over their minds, not even thought. It was more like a meditation floating in their hearts. Peace.

Brea rested her head in Kylan’s lap. And as if it was second nature, he brushed his hand over her hair. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. If Kylan hadn’t been paying attention to her, he might have not heard her.

“For what?” Neither of them moved from where they were.

“For crying, I guess.” Her voice remained quiet. “For bringing up such a topic. I don’t mean to make you feel pressured or anything like that. I just really want to rai-“

“Shh.. it’s okay, you did nothing wrong. I want that too, we just have to deal with everything first, and yes, it won’t be easy, but it will be worth it.” She nodded in his lap. He looked up at the position of the suns, it was near mid-day. “I should really get going, huh?”

“If you want to be back before dark, then yes.” He sighed, then stood from the boulder and extended his hand to help Brea up. She accepted. “Thanks.”

They gave one last long embrace, with Kylan kissing her before they separated.

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you too. Good luck.” Brea responds.

Though it was slightly painful, and neither were certain of the possibility of their next meet-up, both turned around and headed out from the direction they came in. Though, they were filled with hope. And now, despite the grey clouds, Kylan was shining with enthusiasm. He walked with a smile. He’d finally have a chance for a life, a real life without hiding, with Brea, especially now.

Though each trip seemed to get shorter every time he took it, now it felt like it never took any time at all. He arrived at Spriton, though now it was almost dark. A fellow clan member approached him. “There you are. Maudra Mera wants to speak with you. Now.” They quickly left without saying another word.

What a coincidence, Kylan thought. He continued his way to the throne room, which was near. He entered, the Spriton Maudra was sat on her throne, her gaze intimidating. Kylan bowed. “Maudra Mera, I was actually wanting to speak with you myself.”

“Well, you’re here now so I can speak to you, so let me.” He nodded. “Your disappearance has been noticed, Kylan. Not just by me, but others here have told me about your constant leaving. At first you would ask to go for inspiration for your songs, but recently you never ask, you just leave. You don’t even come back within the day most of the time. Sometimes you’re gone for more than a week at a time. This isn’t new, I recall you started this maybe a full trine ago. Care to explain?”

Kylan’s heart dropped. She now knows he’s been gone, but now she’s upset about it. He felt the hope leave him.

“Y-yes, Maudra Mera. This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I have been leaving and giving excuses to go, yes. I’ve..” He paused to think for a moment, then continued. “Do you remember that one time a while ago, when you took me to Har’ar and I met All Maudra Mayrin and the princesses? Well, when it was time to leave, Princess Brea and I wanted to continue to stay in contact with each other. We met halfway between our clans, and eventually it became a common thing and we starting courting. That’s why I’ve been gone, to see her.”

Mera held her hand to her chest in surprise. “Kylan.. that was- we made that visit to Har’ar almost more than two and a half trine ago. You’ve been sneaking out to see Princess Brea for two and a half trine?”

“Yes.”

“Is the All Maudra aware of your relationship with her daughter? Does anyone else know in general?”

“No, only us two, and now you. We were planning on telling the All Maudra though.“

“That’s good, so if no one else knows than it will be easier for you to break all ties with Brea. I’m sorry, I know it seems like you two love each other, but this is a scandal. It will ruin your reputation here in Spriton, and will especially destroy Brea’s, and all her ties with the Vapran throne, much more all of Vapra. This is extremely dangerous to release to the public. You could get hurt, you both could get hurt. No.”

He wouldn’t give up. “We’ve actually discussed this and-“

“No, Kylan, stop.”

“But Maudra-“

“Kylan, that’s enough!” She started to lose her temper.

“Maudra Mera, Brea carries my childling!” He speaks out. “I can’t just leave her and our child like that! I won’t!” Mera covered her mouth in shock.

“You-.. w-.. well that certainly does change things...” She paused, her tone of voice changed. “What were your plans?” Kylan smiled. He told Maudra Mera the plans he discussed with Brea. “I’m sorry Kylan, I should’ve let you speak earlier. You do have a decent plan.”

She sighed. “I’ll let you move into Vapra. But, I do have some advice for you. Don’t immediately take this public. This is sensitive information. Inform Vapran royalty first. When do you plan on leaving?”

“In three days.” She nodded. “Then in three, days, you may leave.” Kylan smiled proudly. He gave his thanks and turned to leave, but she stopped him.

“Kylan.” He turned around. “If your plan does not work, you are still welcome here. I wish you luck.” He nodded in thanks, then left.

The three day wait was torture for both of them. Brea didn’t know what the outcome between Kylan and Maudra Mera was, and Kylan just couldn’t wait to see Brea again.

When the deadline eventually came, Brea and Kylan departed to the familiar boulder field. That day, it was sunny, and all snow near that area was melted. The few, white clouds brightened spirits.

They both approached the field at the same time. Once seeing Kylan’s immediate smile upon seeing her, Brea ran to him. Kylan dropped his bags and they quickly came to embrace each other. After a moment, they separated. “You did it?!” She asked, almost rhetorically, as he clearly was in an equally rejoicing mood, carrying bags of his belongings.

“Yes!” He kissed her, holding her face between his hands. “I love you so much!”

“Me too.” Brea lightly chuckled in joy. Kylan then picked his bags up. “Should we go now?” He asked. Brea nodded. Now, they started their journey, walking to Har’ar. “Let me tell you all what happened, it’s crazy...”

The two left with smiles wide on their faces. Both were filled with strong hope for a future, all together ahead of them, and they just couldn’t wait, though, they kind of had to. They still had to tell the All Maudra everything, and by how Brea described her, she was quite strict, especially when it came to Vapran Royalty. They hoped she would be at least as quick to understand them like Mera did.

Kylan, while walking, observed the area. He hadn’t been this far before. Sure, Brea and him had travelled around the area they met up at, but he’d never hiked Brea’s path home before. The area grew colder and snowy, and the terrain became steep and rocky. In some bits it was difficult to traverse.

“I can see why you usually fly here.” Kylan said half-jokingly. Brea chuckled, holding her stomach. After a moment, Kylan asked something. “How am I supposed to get into Vapra? I mean, it’s pretty obvious I am no Vapran, gelfling are going to question me, right?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m the princess, they won’t question me, nor anyone it seems I’m leading. They may look curiously at us, but they won’t say anything, trust me. And it’s not like they know what’s between us. They’ll just assume you’re a visiting Spriton.” Brea reassured.

“Thanks.” He smiled. They both always had each other’s backs, and were always able to cheer each other up. They just hoped that Mayrin would understand.

Hours later, they arrived at the Vapran capital. It was rather cold for Kylan, Brea could tell by his body language upon arriving at the clan. Though, the temperature really wasn’t what occupied his mind. He was looking around. It was much nicer looking and cleaner than Sami Thicket. Citizens dressed formally and their houses were organized.

“I forgot how nice Vapra is.” Kylan said, still looking around.

“Well, if things turn out well, we can explore it all you want.” Kylan liked the sound of the idea. The realization of a possible life here warmed his heart.

They approached a large golden gate with paladins guarding it and a line of gelfling trailing from it. The line separated to let Brea through. Upon seeing Brea, the guards bowed. “Who is this?” One of them asked, looking to Kylan. “He’s with me. Let him in.” Brea responded. With the word, the guards opened the gate. The two walked through.

Kylan followed Brea into the Citadel. Memories came back to him from his visit here two trine ago. The beauty of the building was still astounding. While walking, they saw Brea’s sister, Tavra, who stopped in her tracks to greet Brea.

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the library.” Tavra then noticed Kylan. “Who’s this?”

Brea hesitated. “Uh, this is Kylan. He’s from Spriton.” Kylan awkwardly bowed to Tavra. “Hello.”

“Oh, a Spriton, that’s lovely. Nice to meet you. What are doing all the way in Har’ar?”

Brea intercepted them. “Tavra, where are you heading?” She said, trying to distract Tavra from her question.

“I was just about to head out to catch a runaway landstrider. Can’t talk much longer. Bye sister.” Tavra quickly left. Brea sighed in relief, then continued on her way to the throne room.

After a minute or two, Brea and Kylan halted in front of two large doors. They opened suddenly, a citizen left, most likely from requesting something from the All Maudra.

“Brea.” The All Maudra noticed her through the open door. No more waiting. The duo walked through the doors. Both Brea and Kylan felt nervous. They approached the throne. Kylan bowed to Mayrin.

“Who’s this you brought with you?” She pointed to Kylan.

“This is Kylan from Sami Thicket. You may remember him from when Maudra Mera brought a few Spriton here two trine back.”

“Ah, yes. You were the songteller. Welcome. What exactly are you doing here though?”

Kylan’s heart started to race. “All Maudra, this is what Brea and I have come here to talk about.” Mayrin found it odd he called her daughter just Brea, not Princess Brea. He looked over to Brea, allowing her to explain.

“Mother, ever since his visit two and a half trine ago, Kylan and I have been seeing each other secretly. When I would tell you I was at the library for a long while or out helping the Order of Lesser Service, I’ve actually been leaving Vapra to meet Kylan halfway between our clans. The reason I’m telling you this now, and the reason Kylan has already told his Maudra, is that..” She hesitated. “Is that I’ve recently come to the knowledge that I am pregnant.”

Mayrin gasped. “Brea.. this is not the time for stories.”

“This is not a story, mother. This is true!” Her and Kylan gave each other worrisome looks.

“But he’s.. he has no status. He’s not even Vapran!? He’s just a Spriton songteller! And you’re- you carry HIS child!? You’re telling me about two trine worth of a scandal just now!? You’ve been sneaking away for that long!? For him!?”

Brea started to cry. “Mother, please..”

“I can’t believe you Brea! And you!” She pointed to Kylan. “You did this to my daughter!?”

“Yes, All Maudra.” He tried to contain himself. “We love each other All Maudra, please listen to us. We have a plan.”

“I will not listen to you! You have no respect to the Vapran throne. I can’t deal with this. You, under no circumstances will see Brea ever again, and you can tell your Maudra that.”

“If you won’t listen to him, listen to me! We have a plan! He can move here, and I can-“

Mayrin interrupted Brea. “Move here? Him? This is a joke. Have you seen the people here!? What do they all have in common? They’re Vapran, and most are xenophobic anyways. Absolutely not.”

“Don’t please, no..” Brea begged. Kylan let go of his bags and held Brea in his arms as she cried.

“I won’t have any of this. Kylan, just go home. Now.” He let go of Brea and turned to the All Maudra. “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“With all due respect All Maudra, no! I refuse to leave Brea. I refuse to leave our childling. If I leave, Brea will be grow depressed without me. If I leave, our child will grow up, no, live their whole life without ever seeing their father. If I leave, you will be permanently damaging your relationship with your daughter. If I leave right now, if I, right now, walk out of that door right there, you will be ruining your daughter’s life! I refuse!” A tear streamed down his cheek.

“Why do you, a Spriton, care what happens to Brea, a Vapran, at all?”

“Because I see past her clan. I see who she is. I love her!”

The Vapran Maudra sat silent for a moment, contemplating. Her intent wasn’t to ruin Brea’s life, nor her and Brea’s relationship, but if she did make Kylan leave, that would be inevitable, she realized. She would have to decide what was more important.

The two also really seemed to love each other, she thought. The way that Brea desperately begged and cried, and how Kylan consoled her was enough proof of that. Now thinking about it, all that was going on was just a relationship. Sure, it was a secret at first, but now it wasn’t. It was also rather bold of them to come up to her like this.

“You said you had a plan?” Mayrin spoke. Brea and Kylan gained hope.

“Yes. Our plan was that I would move here, so Brea could continue her duties uninterrupted. There would be no sneaking around anymore. Brea and I could raise our childling together. As for me, I’ll continue songtelling. I’ll help around Vapra and take care of some of Brea’s duties once she’s unable to do them.”

“Where would you live?”

“Either near or inside the Citadel. We want to be as close as we can be.”

“I’m willing to move out of the Citadel to live with him, if that’s what we have to do.” Brea added.

Mayrin thought to herself for a moment. She had calmed down. She looked to Kylan. “You really love her, huh?”

“Yes, All Maudra. I would give my life for her, not just because of her royalty status nor any status at all, but because of who she is as a gelfling. I love her.” He told her honestly.

The All Maudra looked back and forth between them. She couldn’t be selfish about this. Not in the least bit. “I’ll let you move into the Citadel, Kylan. Not too soon, but eventually, I will tell the public about you and Brea and of her pregnancy, but her sisters must be informed as soon as possible. I will also inform all Vapran Paladins about your presence and your living arrangements.”

Brea and Kylan both smiled. “I’m.. sorry. For yelling earlier. I was just surprised and caught up in the moment. Please forgive me.”

Both of them understood. It was a lot of sudden information to take in at once, and Brea was her daughter after all. “We forgive you. At least you accept it now.” Brea says. Mayrin gave a nod of thanks, then stood. She walked up to Brea and hugged her. “My child, I’m so happy for you.” She then looked to Kylan, inviting him into the hug, which he accepted. They all shared the embrace for a moment before letting go.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to get a Paladin to help you move in.” Mayrin said before leaving. Once she left the throne room, Brea and Kylan looked at each other with the most glee they’ve ever seen in each other’s eyes. “Oh, Kylan! We did it!” She kissed him. They both shared a laugh of victory and joy.

Once Kylan had moved in, both him and Brea shared a feeling of a strong peace and rejoice for what they now had. And once the All Maudra would announce everything, they wouldn’t have to feel risk or worry anymore

Their future was no longer a hope, it was a reality. They could finally raise their family and live a great life with their child. Both were excited for everything to come. Their risky journey lasting two and a half trine had finally paid off for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year in a journal. It was way worse in quality, it ended weirdly, and half of it was encrypted in an alphabet I made and proceeded to forget about. Reading it was not fun. Also I REALLY wanted it to have a bad ending (as in the All Maudra does not accept their relationship despite what either of them were saying) but I decided against it.


End file.
